Ah, the cruel fates
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: Misao gets dragged down the well. Bankotsu saves her, she saves him, or tries.... and they end up traveling toghether. what happens when you put a pretty ninja girl and an awesome mercinary toghether? Romance, of course!
1. Ninja girl, meet Mercenary!

**Ah, the creul fates: Chapter 1**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

**Author's Note:**

Hey people! How are you today? Don't tell me, I don't care! Jusk kidding.

Well, I know what you're thinking, that I do. I am becoming obsessed with alternate pairings! And I know that not everyone likes them, so please don't flame me for the pairing or the crossover and whatnot...

Misao walked through the woods quietly. She actualy liked this kimono. It went up just below the knees and the sleeves went just below the elbows. It was blue on the edges and it had blue sakura blossoms dancing up the dress and sleeves. Not to mention, it was easy to move around in!

But old habits die hard. She had her old outfit neatly tucked in to the folds of her new one.

Today she had awoken with a strange feeling. The kind of feeling you get when something big was about to happen.

She stopped at the river. She looked at the shrine she visited often lately. It had a well in it. She looked at the river and jumped across the rocks skillfully to get to it. It was always so clean and neat in there. Misao had always wondered who took care of it. She finally went in and sighed. She was alone, at last. It was nice, especially when you live with eccentric ninja.

She looked at the well and saw a shiny object next to it. She walked over to it and picked it up.

It was an amber color. It looked like a shard of something, like a piece of jewelry. She suddenly felt like it shoud be kept safe. As if it fell into the wrong hands, something bad would happen. She took a piece of loose string from her old outfit and tied it arond the shard, tieing it around her neck.

All of a sudden, she felt very cold. Something was behind her. She tuned around quickly and did a round house kick.

"**Aaaahhhh!**" She heard an icy scream and she looked at the demon behind her.

_Misao's POV:_

Oh my god! This thing I just hit had ice all over it's body. I felt really cold. It was crawling out out the well, holding it's nose. It had a dangerous look in it's icy blue eyes… eye. Only one eye. Eew.

"**Come with me, child…. You will make good food….**" It said, grabbing my shoulders.

"N-No!" I screamed as it took me and pulled me down with it. It took me down and then went straight back up. And then I saw a completely different place. It had more woods, more trees… This was so confusing! I saw a man with a long braid and a sword that looked a lot like Sano's.

"Try to run away from me, Ice Demon?" he said as he smirked and swung his sword at me and the demon.

I screamed. The demon dropped me and took a hit from the sword without flinching. I ran behind a tree to get my kunai out and watched the fight.

"So you brought a human with you, eh? Looks like you won't be living long enough to eat dinner, now, will you?"

The demon snickered and the two started fighting. I stood there, very confused. Where the heck was I?

I saw that the demon was fighting really well and the man that saved me wasn't doing so well. He took a really hard hit from the demon.

"B-be careful!" I yelled at him. He looked at me. And then the demon hit him hard and blew ice and frost at him. I couldn't watch anymore. I took out my kunai.

"Hey, You! Ugly! Look!" The demon looked at me and gave me a death glare. I saw something in his eye all of the sudden. It looked….. like an amber shard! I aimed my kunai at his eye, released, and hit him square in the eye.

And heard a really high pitched scream. I covered my ears.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

And then the demon dissapeared. It just… disolved. I looked at the shard the was left on the ground. I walked over, picked it up and put it around my neck with the other shard.

I ran over to the man. "Are you alright?" I asked gently. He had blood all over his face and he was really cold.

"W-w-wench!" He shivered. I felt his forehead. He was so cold. There was a little frost on his face. I looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. I looked back at the guy.

"Is there a hot spring near here?" I asked him softly.

"I-I do-don't need y-your help, n-n-ningen!" He said angrily. He was getting colder by the minute, I realized. He passed out. I sighed. I could feel the heat of a hotspring, somewhere. I slipped my arms under his and started dragging. I wanted to yell at him for being so damn heavy! We finally reached a hot spring. I kneeled over next to him.

What could I do? I looked at his clothes. He was cold and soaking wet…. I would have to take his clothes off…. Damn it! I blushed.

_Well, it's either this or he'll die_…. I tried to take his shirt off. He opened his eyes.

"Eh?" He asked.

"We need to get your clothes off." I said.

His eyes widened. " Oh. You have alterier motives?" I felt my face flush.

"D-do you wanna die!" I yelled angrily.

"Been there, done that!" He said and stood up. He took his shirt and threw it at my face. He jumped into the water. He smirked at me. I could feel my face heat up.

"You blush a lot, don't you?" He said, obviously amused.

"Goodbye!" I yelled at him. I started marching off angrily. I felt something grab my wrist.

"Hey!" I yelled, while giving this guy a roundhouse kick. He grabbed my foot and held me up off the ground.

"What's that around your neck?" He asked.

"What's your name!" I said angrily. I crossed my arms while hanging upside-down.

"Bankotsu. And yours?"

"Makimachi Misao, Okashira of the Oniwabanshu!" I swung right side up and pulled my kunai out. I held on to his shoulder so I woudn't fall back again. He dropped me altoghether.

"The what of the what? You have a surname?"

"I'm a very powerful ninja!" I sad, hoping to intiminate him a little. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. I felt my feet dangling off the ground.

"And I am a very powerful mercinary." He smirked.

**Hey!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**See that review button?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yeah, that one down there!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Press it!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	2. Misao, are you sick?

**Down the well: Chapter 2**

**Recap:**

" _I'm a very powerful ninja!" I said, hoping to intiminate him a little. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. I felt my feet dangling off the ground._

" _And I am a very powerful mercinary." He smirked._

**Bonkotsu's POV:**

This girl was amusing. And she had shards around her neck. Had she been able to sense the shard in that ice demon? She could be useful.

" Hey! Put me down!" She yelled. She tried to kick me. Ah, poor girl. Too short to fight.

I felt her stop struggling. " What's that on your neck? And your sword?" She looked around. "Wh-where the hell am I!"

Ah. So she was like that mutt's woman. She traveled through time.

" Put. Me. Down!" She said angrily. I dropped her to the ground. She took out small knives and aimed them at me.

" Calm down." I said. Her eyes seemed to flare. She aimed her Kunai at me again and let them go. I took Banryuu out and blocked her attack.

She growled. Yes, growled… " How do I go home! I don't even know where I am and you are_ not_ helping!" There were tears in her eyes.

I swear that I could have rolled my eyes. I would just kill her. I started walking towards her.She started to run. I caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist and held her up again.

" Wench. Let's make a bargain. You help me find more of those shards ," I fingered the ones on her neck, " And I won't kill you."

" Let go of me!" She yelled.

" Not until you agree." I smirked. This was very entertaining.

" Fine! Just tell me how to get back…" She said quietly. I put her down and she glared at me.

" Why do you need to go back?" I asked.

" I have a family, baka! I just got dragged away from everyone and they're gonna worry!"

" So?" This was fun. Making this girl mad was entertaining.

She walked up to me and punched me in the jaw. Didn't see that one coming.

" Take me back!" She yelled.

" Fine. But if you don't come back," I said, taking one of the shards from her necklace, " I come for you."

She glowered at me. " How do I get out of here?"

I pointed to the well. " As long as you have that shard, you can travel from your home and this time."

" T-time? I-I'm not in meiji?"

" No. Fuedal Japan. If you don't come back, I'll get you."

" Fine." She said angrily, turning away and walking towards the well. She jumped down.

This was going to be fun. What was Mieji? Was that the time she was from? Her clothes didn't look too much different…

I closed my eyes and smirked. Now that I had someone to sense shards, I could find the jewel and wish my group back alive, so we could be called The Band of Seven once more.

**Misao's POV:**

I hated him. I hated him. I hated him. That stupid man, Bankostu. With his big sword.

I stormed through the market towards the Aoiya. When I got there, I slammed the door open.

Osamu and Okon looked at me.

" What's wrong Misao?" Asked Okon.

" I hate men with big swords!" I yelled in frusteration. " They think they know everything, and even after I saved him, he gave me crap!"

"Eh?" Asked Okon and Omasu at the same time. Jiya walked out.

" What did you say about men with big swords, Misao? Were you-"

" Perverted old man!" Said Misao angrily.

" I got dragged down a well by this… ice demon or whatever, and I ended up in Fuedal Japan, and this guy with a big sword saved me, but then the demon started to beat him, and then I saw a shard in his eye and threw my kunai at it and saved the guy, Bankostu, and because I can sense the shards he told me that I had to come back or he would hunt me down!" I breathed in again. I think that that was the longest run-on sentence that I had ever said.

Okan and Jiya both put their hands on my head. "I'm not sick!"

I fumbled with the jewel on my neck. "See? Look!" I showed then the shard.

" Where did you get that?" Asked Omasu.

" I just told you! I swear it's the truth!"

And then the day went on. They forced me into bed and acted like I was sick.

**A few days later:**

**Bankostu's POV:**

Ah, the wench was taking too long. Her name was Misao. What kindof name was that? Some… futureistic name or something. I stood by the well. I had told her that I was going to go after her if she didn't come back.

I jumped into the well.

**Author's notes:**

**Hello. I'm sorry that this chapter is kindof short… I'll try to make the next chapter longer, k?**

**Well, Bankostu is going into the future. What things could happen? The Oniwabanshu is gonna meet our favorite mercenary. Woo. And. Hoo!**

**Read and review! I'll update soon!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Inuyasha vs Misao!

**Down the well: Chapter 3**

**Author's POV:**

Bankostu walked along the streets of Tokyo, completely clueless as to where he was. He could ask if anyone in this huge village if they knew where a girl named Misao lived, but… he didn't feel like asking for directions.

So there he was, a mercenary, who had destroyed villages, killed hundreds, maybe even thousands, of people and demons, and he was afraid to ask for directions.

What a man.

A man in a sharp uniform ran up to him. He had been running so fast that he was panting.

" Sir! How dare you! Carrying a sword while there is a law that clearly states that you shall _not _carry a sword!"

Bankostu looked at his Banryuu. " Who are you?" He asked the policeman. Who was this scrawny exuse for a man to tell him not to carry a sword?

" Why- who am I? I am an officer of the law, and-" Bankotsu didn't feel like listening. He ingnored this 'officer of the law' and started walking off.

The police man saw that he wasn't making much of an effect. " A-and that's your last warning!"

Bankostu looked around. He saw an unusual group. A man with crimson hair, and man with the sign for 'evil' on his back. _Poser._ Thought Bankostu.

There was a woman and a child with the two men. He made his way towards them.

He looked at the carrot-topped man. " Hey, you! Red Hair!" The man turned and looked at him.

Now, the Kenshin-gumi were minding their own buissness, on a vacation, going to visit Misao, and here comes a man with a Zanbato.

It wouldn't be a problem, exept for the fact that it was always strong looking men with big swords or unique weapons that directed comments toward Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled. " Yes, sir? Can this one help you?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. _Another crazy one. Hopefully this idiot knows Misao._

" Do you know anyone named Misao?" He asked impatiently.

Kaoru stood in front of Kenshin. " Yes, we're visiting her today! Would you like to come with us?"

Bankostu felt a flood of relief. " Yes."

And Bankostu followed them. The boy, Yahiko, couldn't stop talking to me about swords and how he had a shinai, and blah blah blah. Kid wouldn't shut up. The woman, Kaoru was threatening the boy and trying to interigate me at the same time. The man with 'Aku' on his back started to talk about how he had a Zanbato, as well.

The only quiet one was Kenshin, the man with red hair.

Kenshin turned to Bankostu. " Sir, this one would like to know what you want with Misao-dono, that I do."

Bankostu sighed. Guess he wasn't the quiet one.

" She's my shard detector, and she hasn't come to help me yet. I told her that I'd hunt her down if she didn't come."

Kenshin had a horrified look on his face. " Sir, if-"

" Don't worry, I won't kill 'er. She just needs to help me get the shards. We had an agreement." Said Bankostu with his eyes closed.

" What was this agreement, de gozaro yo?"

" That if she helped me, I wouldn't kill her." Smirked Bankostu.

Kenshin kept his mouth shut. If Misao-dono got into trouble, he and Aoshi would intervien.

Or…No, he had fogotten. Aoshi was gone. Jiya had worries about Misao being depressed at first. He didn't think that she'd even had a good cry about it.

They finally reached the Aoiya. Bankostu was the first to barge in the restraunt, meeting a woman. " Hello, welcome to the- Kaoru-san! Kenshin-san! Your here!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. " Woman." He said flatly. The woman looked at him.

Bankostu rolled his eyes. " Where is Misao?"

" Misao? I'll go call her. She's been sick lately, we thought she was hallucinating. MISAO!" She yelled. " YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

Bankostu plugged his ears. How could a woman have such a pair of lungs!

Misao came running down. She looked at Bankostu. "What are you doing here!" She gave Kenshin an accusing look. "Kenshin, why did you take him with you!"

Kenshin sweatdropped. " Misao-dono, I-"

Okon rolled her eyes. "Misao, stop scaring off the customers!"

" That's not a customer! That's him, Okon! I told you!"

" Are you ready, ningen! It's been three days!" Said Bankostu, irritated.

" You don't order me around!" Said Misao, irritated.

" Don't you know that I could kill you any moment I want!"

" If you keep threatening me with your stupid sword, I'll throw this stupid shard _away_!"

Bankotsu let out a growl. " Don't you dare." He shifted Banryuu to his other shoulder.

And then Jiya walked in. He looked at Bankostu. " Well, are we going to serve this customer or not?" Everyone face-faulted.

**Misao's POV:**

Bankostu explained the agreement and made me pack my crap and get going.

" Why the hell do you want to go so soon, anyway?"

" I have reasons. Now hurry up before I kill you."

I heard Yahiko arguing with Kaoru in the other room. Typical.

I packed the new kimonos that Okon and Omasu were constantly buying for me. I went into the kitchen and wrapped several different foods in clothes. I especially stocked up on dryed up miso. It was a new thing, if you put warm water in it, it would be just like regualar miso!

(Ramen: The Beginning)

I put it all in a pack. Kaoru seemed dissapointed, because we wouldn't get to visit as much this vacation.

I was telling everyone goodbye until Bankotsu picked me up and threw me down the well.

I heard Yahiko yelling something to me, but I didn't hear.

" Why did you do that?" I yelled at him.

" You were taking too long." He said.

" Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

" I have my reasons." He said this line a little bit more quietly. The walk was quiet after that. I was behind him. And soon, I found myself wishing that my hair was as nice as his was…

" Bankostu," I said.

" What?" He said.

" What does the jewel do that you want it so bad?" I jogged to catch up to him.

" It grants it's holder a wish." He said. He sounded almost… sad.

" What would you wish for?" I smiled. The sun was starting to set, painting the skies pinks and reds and purples.

He stopped and looked at the ground. Then he looked at me.

" What would you wish for?" He asked me. I stopped. I would wish for… Aoshi back…

" N-nothing…" I said, my voice cracking.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I heard her voice crack.

"Hey Misao, your wenis is showing."

Misao's face flushed. "Wh-what?"

I laughed. "Nothing, nothing."

" Hey! I think we should stop here." She said cheerfully. She was smiling again. Just like that. " I could make some dinner."

I nodded. She sat down and made a fire. She took something out of her pack and heated it up with water. She gave me small bowl. It looked like soup. I started eating it.

She started making tea. " We're out in the wilderness, woman. Why are you making tea?"

" It's relaxing." She yawned and fell back on the ground. She took out her kunai and messed around with them.

" I'm bored." She said.

" Do you want to be bored in the afterlife?" I said. I was bored too. And it was always fun to tease her.

A kunai landed and stuck to a tree right behind me.

" Wench!"

" What did you call me?" Said Misao dangerously.

" That wasn't me." I said.

" SIT!"

FWUMP.

" What the hell was that for!"

" For calling me a wench!"

Misao looked at me. " I sense some shards, Bankostu…"

" That's Inuyasha." I said. " He has some shards of the Shikon no Tama." I walked in the direction where they were. They were in a field full of flowers.

As I walked toward them, Inuyasha's woman looked at me. Inuyasha glared at me and drew his sword. Misao followed close behind me. I heard metal sliding againts metal. Misao had her Kunai out.

" Don't try to fight, wench." I told her. She hit me in the back of the head.

" I _said_, don't order me around!" She yelled angrily.

**Author's POV:**

Bankotsu fell down as Misao tried to beat him up. The Inu-gumi stared in wonder. Since when did a woman travel with Bankotsu?

Bankostu stood up and grabbed the girls feet and held her upside down.

" You, ningen, are just too much trouble."

" You're the one who made me come with you!"

" And?" He dropped the girl on the ground and she stood back up.

The girl screamed in frustration. She swung up and aimed her kunai at Inuyasha.

" You!" She yelled at him. " You're Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment, and then regained his composure. " Yeah? And what of it?"

" You have shards of the Shikon no Tama?"

" Why?" Asked the girl, Kagome.

" Because we need them." Said Misao in a friendly voice. She smiled and put her kunai away. "And if you would kindly hand them over…"

Bankotsu shook his head. " Stupid girl."

Misao turned around and glared at him. " It was worth a try! I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!"

Bankostu stood in front of her. Inuyasha smirked. " Since when do you have a woman traveling with you, Bankostu?"

Kagome and Sango stifled giggles. Had Bankostu, the Great Mercenary fallen in love?

All of the sudden, Yahiko jumped out from behind Misao. Misao screamed at the top of her lungs.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Misao had_ not_ expected that!

Yahiko smirked. " You think you can leave me behind like that? I was yelling at you, but you were gone. You left one of your shards, ya stupid Weasle-" Misao hit Yahiko.

" Liar! I bet you stole it!"

Yahiko's face flushed.

" I knew it!" Said Misao, grabbing his ear.

" You need me anyway, stupid!" Yahiko protested, slapping Misao's hand away.

Yahiko smirked, looking at Kagome. He saw a little jar around her neck, with shards in it. Misao laughed, knowing what he was going to do. He gave her a look that said, ' Distract them for me!'

She pulled out her Kunai and aimed them at Inuyasha. Bankostu had Banryuu out.

"Let's go, mutt." Said Bonakotsu. And he attacked.

Inuyasha fought with Bankostu.

Misao flipped around everywhere. Sango couldn't get a hit at her. The monk wasn't doing much, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to suck a pretty girl into his wind hole.

Yahiko ran straight at Kagome, a smirk on his face. The girl flinched, thinking that he was going to hit her, but Inuyasha stepped in front of him. Yahiko ran under Inuyasha's legs and darted toward Kagome.

He grasped the necklace she had on with the shards in it. He also saw a pocket in the front of her shirt. Maybe she had some money in there? He stuck his hand in the pocket. Everyone seemed to stop and look at him.

It looked like he was groping Kagome. He got slapped very hard.

He shook his head and pulled the necklace off of Kagome. He ran away from her as fast as he could.

" I got 'em!" He yelled victoriosly. His face was flushed. His hands had been somewhere that they weren't supposed to be… He grinned really widely.

He gave the necklace to Misao.

Misao saw the look on his face. " You're a becoming a little pervert! Like Jiya!"

" Like Houshi-sama!" Said Sango bitterly. Miroku blushed.

Inuyasha ran up to Yahiko and grabbed him. " Wench." He growled to Misao.

" Give me that necklace." He had Yahiko by the scruff of his neck. Misao glared at him. Using Yahiko as blackmail? Stupid mutt.

Misao gave the shards to Inuyasha and Inuyasha gave Yahiko to Misao.

_Just like that? _Thought Inuyasha. _She just… gave them to -_

Inuyasha got punched in the face. Really hard. Bankostu snickered. He knew how _that_ felt.

Yahiko laughed very hard. He knew how that felt too. "I feel for you, man!"

" Wench!"

Misao fumed. " Have your stupid shards! I'm _done_ with this!" She stormed off into the woods. Or tried. Bankostu grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.

Yahiko panicked. He was going to kill his Weasle-girl!

" Put me down! I never wanted to find shards for you anyway!" Misao screamed and kicked him in the groin as he held onto her. Yahiko took out his Shinnai and Fwacked Bankostu on the head.

And our poor mercenary passed out.

**Bankostu's POV:**

I woke up and found myself lying on a mat. Misao was sitting over me, wiping my head with a cloth.

" You awake?" She asked.

"Wench!" I said as venomisly as possible.

She kicked me! And if I hadn't passed out, I would have made her suffer!

" Where is that little punk?" I asked. I could have killed him, too!

" I sent him home, Bankostu. The well isn't that far from here."

" Why did he hit me?" If you think about it,. it was totaly uncalled for!

" He thought you were going to kill me. Because of the deal. Speaking of which, why havn't you killed me yet? For kicking you precious manhood. And trying to run off?" The sarcasm in her voice was pissing me off. So much for proving my manhood my killing her.

" Wench." I suddenly became aware of how tired I was. And the wench puttin a cloth on my forehead wasn't helping at all. I felt my eyelids droop. I soon fell into a deep slumber.

**Misao's POV:**

He closed his eyes and his breathing got slow. Kagome walked into the room.

"Hey Misao-chan! How is he?" I smiled at her.

" He woke up for a little bit. Yahiko-chan used the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Edace move. He's getting really good... To bad it had no effect." I smirked, remembering the whole Hennya-Shishio fight. I also remembered Kamatari, who flashed me. I felt my face heat up.

" What's wrong?" Asked Sango, the Demon Slayer.

" N-nothing! Just… something that happened in my time." I said.

Kagome laughed. " Misao-chan, do you wanna come to the hot springs with us while Bankostu is sleeping?"

I looked over to my pack in the corner. " I would love to!" I said. I walked to my pack and got my old outfit out. I had missed it.

We walked to the hot spring nearby. The little kitsune, Shippo, followed us. I secretly hoped that Bankostu was in as much pain as humanly possible.

When we were all in the hot spring, I took my braid out.

" Misao, your hair is really long!" Said Shippo. Kagome swam up next to me. " Try this," She said, taking a bottle and pouring some of it's contents onto my hair.

" Rub it into your hair." As I scrubbed my hair with the 'shampoo', as she she called it, An aroma filled the area. Sango and Kagome were also using it. The whole area smelled like 'Dove Shampoo.'

" Now, for the conditioner." Said Kagome. She gave some to each me and Sango.

" Kagome-san, how do you make this amazing thing? My hair is all soft!" I said. This invention was awesome. And then there was the body wash, which made you smell like lilies and ponds!

" I live in 2005, and they have all these machines and stuff."

Sango looked at me. " So, Misao… what's going on with you and Bankostu?" She said with a mischivious grin. They both stared at me with very interested looks. I blushed.

**Author's POV:**

" N-nothing! I can sense shards, so if I don't help him find them, he'll kill me."

" I hate that! So egotistical, always calling me a wench," Said Kagome.

" And always dragging me here from home," Said Misao.

"Just to find that stupid jewel!" They said in unison. Sango sweatdropped.

" I thought that there was somrthing going on between you two." Said Sango.

" No!" Said Misao. " I'm Aosh-" Misao stopped. She still did that? After all that, she still couldn't let go?

" Nope!" She smiled. Nothing was wrong. Sango and Kagome glanced at each other. Then, the subject was changed.

They chattered on about girl things, Misao using the conditioner in her hair several times.

Kagome yawned. It was getting dark. " I'm going to get out." She said, getting up and wrapping a towel around her.

Sango agreed. " Me too! My hands are all pruny." She got up and got dressed.

Kagome looked at Misao, who was still in the spring. " Are you coming, Misao-chan?"

Misao shook her head. " I'm going to stay in here for a while…" She sighed.

"We'll come back to get you inn about an hour, okay?" Asked Sango.

Misao nodded.

Sango and Kagome left her, understanding that Misao probably had to think some things out.

Misao sat in the water. She slunk down, to where only her nose and eyes were showing.

"_Misao, this is my fiance, Emily." Said Aoshi, showing off his europian wife-to be at the Aoiya. Misao smiled and shook the woman's hand. And flipped her over her head to the ground. _

_The wench got up and went to Aoshi, tears in her eyes._

_Later, Aoshi confronted Misao. _

" _Misao, why did you flip Emily over?" He said in an almost angry tone._

_Misao didn't answer._

" _Just grow up, Misao. You-"_

" _Aoshi-sama, I am grown up! I was grown up whenever you left! I traveled all over Japan looking for you! And I know I act immature sometimes, but I'm seventeen, now!"_

_Aoshi didn't answer._

" _I love you, Aoshi-sama! I would have looked for you forever if Himura didn't find you!"_

Misao had never cried about it once, either. She wanted to pretend things were normal, like nothing had ever gone wrong.

She felt tears burn in her eyes.

**Bankostu's POV:**

I woke up and yawned. I got up and grabbed Banryuu. I walked around outside. I saw the two woman, Sango and Kagome sitting with Inuyasha and the monk, Miroku.

I walked towards them. " Where is Misao?" I asked.

Kagome opened her mouth, but Inuyasha reached over and tickled her. Kagome shrieked and rolled around on the ground. She couldn't even utter the word 'sit.'

Sango raised her eyebrow. That was pretty random. And all of a sudden, Miroku got up and started talking to Bankostu.

"We don't know where she is, Lord Bankostu." The monk grinned. " But… just a little friendly advice: A nice dip in a hotspring makes the swelling go down."

Bankostu stared at the monk for a second, and then relised what he meant. His face turned red.

" How would you know, monk?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

Miroku smiled weakly. " I just…know."

Bankotsu sighed. It wouldn't hurt. He started walking toward the hot springs.

Inuyasha stopped tickling Kagome. There were tears streaming down her face. She was gasping for breath.

"Wh- why did you d-" She took a deep breath. "Why did you do that?" She asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ingnored the question and smirked. "Miroku, did you do it?"

Miroku nodded and him and Inuyasha both started laughing hystericaly.

Bankotsu walked silently to the river. He wondered where Misao was.

Misao sighed. He had promised herself that she would never cry over Aoshi. And she hadn't spilled one tear, either. But tonight, for some reason, she kept thinking of how she would've given everything for him. And then he tells her to grow up.

Was it not grown up or mature to want to give it all up for one person?

To travel all over, just to see them? Crying and worrying for them constantly while they're gone?

She felt her eyes sting with tears. No, damn it! Damn it all!

Bankostu heard someone in the hot spring. He quickly ducked behind the weeping willows that surrounded the spring. Was Misao in here! Holy Crap! That monk knew!

Misao started getting out. Bankotsu saw her face. She was crying silently. She picked up Kagome's towel and started drying off. She kept wiping her face, but it still stayed wet. She sniffed and sobbed, slightly.

She got her old outfit on and left her hair down. She sat on her knees and brought her hands up to her face. She started to cry.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. What was wrong with her?

He got up and walked towards her. He stuck his sword into the ground. She didn't seem to notice as he kneeled down over her.

" Misao," He said quietly. She looked up at him. "What happened?" He was curious now.

" Nothing." She choked out. He almost rolled his eyes.

"That explains why you're crying. Get up, Misao." He stood up and crossed his arms.

Misao got on her feet. She wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Damn it all." She mumbled.

Bankostu sighed. "We should get going."

Misao stared at him. "What! It's night!" She gave him a look like, ' What the fuck are you thinking!'

"I don't want to stay here! And besides, if we find that wolf demon, Koga, we could get his shards!"

"Just because you already slept doesn't mean that I don't need to sleep!"

"No, you don't! You're fine!"

Misao quickly brushed her hair out with the hair brush Kagome had left her. She took a ribbon and braided her hair in less than twenty seconds. Bankostu stared at her. She was fast.

She walked past him without a word. He grabbed her braid and pulled her back. "Ack!"

"Where do you think you're going?" He said tauntingly.

Misao tried to get away. "Going back to give Kagome her stuff back!" She reached around him and pulled on his braid.

" Let go, wench!"

"You let go first!"

Bankostu let go of her braid. She pulled on his and let it go. She started back to Kagome and the others.

"Damned wench…" He mumbled.

She smirked and gathered all of the things that belonged to Kagome.

Thay walked through the woods and saw the Inu-gumi.

"Kagome, here are your things." Said Misao.

"Are you going?"

Misao sighed. "Yeah. We have to go find Koga or whatever."

Inuyasha suddenly looked up. "Koga? Kick him in the head for me."

**Author's notes: **

**Hello! This is a better version of the chapter, so enjoy!**


	4. Misao's tears

**Down the well: Chapter 4**

**Misao's POV:**

Stupid Bankostu. It was the middle of the night and he wanted to go find a stupid worthless demon that I didn't give a crap about. I'd show him!

As we were walking down a well-worn out part of the trail, I stopped, and, almost dramaticaly, dropped right where I was in 'exaustion'. I closed my eyes just enough so that they looked closed, but I could still see.

I watched him turn around and look at me. He walked over to me and nudged me with his foot. He shrugged and started to walk away.

I got up quickly. "Asshole! You would just leave me like that!"

He looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "I knew you were awake." He shifted his Zanbato to his other shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden, I noticed something strange. "Bankostu?"

"What, ningen?"

"Nothing." I said angrily.

"What is it, wench?"

" Since you keep calling me me wench and ningen, you don't get to know!" I stuck my head up and crossed my arms.

"Okay." He started going again. I fumed.

" I sense the presence of some shards, okay!" I rolled my eyes. Stupid ass.

"Shards? … Koga…" He looked around.

A man with brown hair and brown eyes stopped in front of Bankostu.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly. He looked at me. "And since when do you travel with a woman?"

Bankostu swung Banryuu, even knowing that it wouldn't do much for the situation.

Koga ran to me and looked me over. And… really looked me over.

"Hentai!" I screamed, slapping him in the face. I fumed. " I swear that if you ever do that again, I will show you a nasty death that only perverts like you would deserve!" I took out my kunai.

"Well, it's not his fault that you're showing so much thigh!" Interjected Bankostu.

I hated it when this happened. I got this from Himura, Yahiko, and Sano. Okina couldn't shut up about it either! And now Bankostu and this weird pervert!

I released my kunai at the both of them, and would have some misplaced anger in check.

"Misao, get out of the way!" Yelled Bankostu, about to use his Banryuu. I ducked.

I looked up. Koga was gone. "Bankostu! Behind you!"

Koga was behind Bankostu, ready to strike.

All of a sudden, a whole bunch of wolf demons came out of the bushes.

Bankostu turned to me. "Girl, run!"

"No!" I took my kunai out. He turned his blue-green gaze in my direction and looked at me hardly. I shivered. It felt as if his eyes were boring holes into me. I've only ever felt this feeling from Aoshi…

"Stupid girl! Run! It would be too hard to fight if I have to cover your ass as well as mine." He said, looking back at Koga. I felt somewhat sad when his beautiful eyes weren't in sight anymore but my dissapointment was quickly replaced with anger.

"Forget it!" I exclaimed, tilting my chin up proudly. "I can take care of myself. You can't order me around."

"Foolish wench."

"Quit calling me that!" Koga began laughing. Bankotsu and I looked at him angrily.

"Not to interrupt your lover's spat but I think we should get on with it." He crouched into a fighting stance and leaped at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu slashed Banryuu in Koga's direction and Koga leaped backwards to dodge the assault. I, on the other hand, had to deal with the wolves and keep the away from the battle. I threw my kunai at them all but they were much quicker than I thought.

Suddenly, I realized that I could not feel the shards on my collarbone. I checked and sure enough they were not there. I caught a glint out of the corner of my eye and I saw the shards laying on the ground in the middle of the battle scene.

That cost me as one of the wolves sunk it's teeth in my legs. I screamed but it only bit harder. I heard a voice coming in the direction of the battlesite and the wolf let go immediately and scurried away.

The rest of the pack followed. I was confused but I had no time to think at the moment because I still didn't have the shards.

Without thinking, I ran in the direction of the battle between Koga and Bankotsu. They didn't notice I was coming. Bankotsu swung his Zanbato in a sidesweep motion just as I crouched down to pick up the shards.

And then the shards were gone all of a sudden.

It was too late to do anything. I would definitely be killed. I saw his eyes widen and he tried to raise his Banryuu at the last instant. I closed my eyes tightly as the Zanbato missed my head by a hairs width. Hair being the right word, for I saw something black land on the ground beside me. I knew what it was, but I refused to look all the same. I saw Bankotsu's and Koga's faces and they looked shocked.

I gulped and slowly turned my gaze to the ground and I saw my braid laying there. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I stared at the sad braid that used to be my hair. I stood up in complete shock. Koga and Bankotsu looked pretty sypatheic as they gazed at my lopsided haircut.

"If It'll make you feel better, you could hit me…" Bankotsu said hesitantly.

"Me too." Koga added. I clenched my fist. I may be on the brink of tears and I may have lost my hair but I was definitely not about to pass this one up.

I hit Koga in the face as hard as I could and then Bankotsu even harder. As they lay on the ground bruised and unconscious, I walked away in shock, holding my braid.

I found a large rock to sit on next to a stream. Blood streamed down my leg from the wolf's bite but I couldn't feel any pain. I was in too much shock. I looked around and made sure I was alone before putting my hands in my face and crying.

"_Aoshi-sama!" Yelled a 5-year-old Misao._

"_What is it, Misao?" Said Aoshi._

"_Look! Look at my new braid! Isn't it pretty, Aoshi-sama?"_

"…_Yes, Misao."_

_Misao jumped for joy and laughed out loud. Aoshi-sama liked it!_

I sniffed, my hands touching what the hair that remained on my head. It had been a couple of hours since I had seen Bankostu. For a moment, I felt a pang of guilt for hitting him so hard, but then shrugged it off.

"He deserved it!" I said firmly to myself. I turned around and bumped into… Bankostu!

"B-Bankostu!" I said, forgetting how angry I was.

" Koga's gone." He said flatly, in a voice that reminded me of Aoshi. Holy crap, he kept reminding me of Aoshi lately.

I looked at him, angry tears in my eyes. "You bastard! How could you do that to my hair!"

He glared at me. "It's was an accident. It's your fault that you ran right in front of me." His reply made sense but I wasn't about to get talked down that easily.

"Shut up!" wow…..what a great comeback, huh?

"I'll do it for you…"

I looked up. "Wh-what?"

"I'll fix your hair." He said, crossing his arms and looking away with a stubborn look on his face.

" I don't trust you." I said. " I'd rather have Okon or Omasu do it."

"What, you think it won't look good? In case you haven't noticed, I'm good with hair." He said teasingly.

"You are?" I asked with a clueless look on my face.

"Wench."

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled.

He took a deep breath and turned around. I couldn't tell what he was doing. Finally he turned around. He was holding a long white cloth. He walked over to me, bent on one knee, and began wrapping the wolf bite wound with it. I had completely forgotten the bite was there. He looked up and said, "Okay, look. I'm really sorry for cutting your hair. I didn't mean to. Let me make it up to you by fixing it." The sincerity in his eyes caused me to simmer down. Damn it all.

"Let's go back to my time."

"Why?"

"So I can get my hair fixed!"

"Why can't I do it?"

"I don't want you messing it up anymore!"

"Fine. How long are we gonna be there?"

"We! You can't come!"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't!"

"I don't want you going alone. You'll probably run for it."

"Fine!" I said, exasperated. "But you had better learn the rules!"

**Bankostu's POV:**

"You owe me!" She said, pointing at her hair. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I did not mean to cut her hair. It was obvious that she liked it long, because it was almost knee-long.

And then she did something completely unexepected. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and pouted. "Please, Bankostu?"

What the fuck! What the fuck was that! Stupid wench!

"Fine." I couldn't help it.

The look on her face went away instantly. She smirked and mumbled something that sounded like, "Get's 'em everytime".

I rolled my eyes as we walked to the well.

When we got there she smiled, relieved. She jumped into the well.

She jumped back up all of a sudden. "Crap!" She yelled. "The shards are gone!"

My eyes widened. "What the fuck are you talking about, wench?"

"Whenever you were fighting Koga, I lost them!"

"Wench! I was the one fighting, how did you lose them!"

"I was fighting, too! I was trying to keep the other wolves away!"

"We need to go get them. If Koga has them, we're screwed."

"Where is he?"

"He's probably at his village by now. If we hurry, we can get there by tomorrow morning."

"What about my hair?" She asked, completely unaware of how irrevelent her hair was right now. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Let's get going."

I started walking. Misao sighed.

"We travelled all night last night, too." She started to walk behind me.

**Author's notes: Hello! I'm bored... well, read and review, please! I'm not getting enough reviews for this fic. And plaese, give me suggestions! I need ideas!**


End file.
